


Love Between The Stars

by anastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Falling Castiel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Stars, angels are stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastiel/pseuds/anastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has a favorite star.  One night he watches as it falls to oblivion. He thinks his star is lost forever, but it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Between The Stars

_"Never ever forget that you are a constellation and I have owned a telescope since the day I was born."_

_\- Rudy Francisco_

 

Dean Winchester has always been fascinated by stars.

He still remembers the first time he went stargazing with his Mom and Dad and baby brother Sam. The Winchesters walked through the dense woods behind their home, a secluded and dark place, ideal for laying on a soft bed of pine needles and watching trillions of celestial beings dance above one's head. The memory of that night remains clearly in Dean's mind. The fresh smell of pine surrounding him, the rustling of branches and leaves in the wind and the soft murmuring of his parents' voices a few feet away. The stars stood out so clearly that night, twinkling beacons forming shapes and patterns in the ebony sky thousands upon thousands miles above his head. Dean felt like he was sitting on a cloud, privy to a brief glimpse of the heavens. 

Dean decided right then and there to never go a day without allowing himself a few minutes in the evenings before he falls asleep to sit on his windowsill and stare out at the constellations. For some reason watching the stars made him feel at peace. 

When Dean started kindergarten that fall, he liked to sneak off to the library and curl up behind the shelves absorbing as much information as possible on stars and their origins. The more knowledge he gained, he became convinced that stars were not merely burning suns, created out of matter, but angels from heaven. Angels had to sleep sometime, Dean thought so they must have their own designated spot in the night sky to sleep for a few days, recharge then resume to flying around and completing their heavenly duties. It was the only explanation.

During his many hours spent in the school's library, Dean looked at countless maps of stars, tracing their shapes with his tiny fingers and memorizing their names. However, one star situated directly east of the North Star was unnamed. Dean claimed that star as his own. He didn't name it, he would one day but the name had to be  _absolutely perfect._  Dean didn't understand why this particular star caught his eye, it didn't shine brighter and it wasn't larger than any of the others in the sky. There was just something about this star that called to him. 

This year for Dean's eighth birthday he asks for a telescope.  Mary and John asked him if he wanted anything else, but Dean told them no, all he wanted was a telescope.

The morning of his birthday he opens the large box shaped package Mary and John bought for him. The paper rips beneath his fingers as he tears the wrapping off, grinning when he sees what is inside. He opens up the box and carefully pulls out the metal instrument, holding it in his hands like a precious jewel, fingertips ghosting over the smooth surface almost reverently. 

"Can I go into the woods tonight?" Dean asks excitedly, clutching the telescope in his arms, hoping he will get the change to look at his star up close. 

"As long as you are careful," Mary replies, smiling as Dean whoops loudly.

"Can I come with?" Sam pipes up from his spot next to Dean, staring at the telescope cradled in Dean's arms with a look of wonder. 

"Yeah! Can Sammy come with?!" Dean asks hopefully. 

Mary glances at John and they communicate silently through their eyes for a few moments, then Mary turns back to Dean.

"Don't be gone too long and make sure he keeps up with you," Mary says and Sam starts jumping up and down yelling, "Yay!"

★☆★

Dean and Sam trek through the brush, their boots crunching the leftover leaves from fall. Dean leads the way, telescope slung under his right arm, left arm pushing tree branches out of the way. Sam trails behind him, half-jogging to keep up with his big brother's larger steps. Their breathing comes out in puffs of white in the brisk winter air and Sam shivers despite wearing his big, puffy overcoat.

After a short fifteen minute hike through the trees, Dean pushes his way out of a rather dense set of brush into a large clearing. He stops walking and stares up at the sky, enchanted. 

"It's so pretty," Sam whispers next to him. Dean glances down at him with a smile, teeth bright in the darkness, "It is. Let's try this out!"

Dean jogs forward to the middle of the clearing, scanning the area for a good place to set up the telescope. 

"Sam, can you hold it for a second?" Dean asks, holding the telescope out to Sammy. Sam nods and holds out his arms. Dean places the telescope in Sam's arms with the utmost care. Dean unfolds the stand for the telescope, digging the feet into the dirt to give the stand stability. Sam waddles over to Dean, moving awkwardly. The telescope is taller than he is. Dean takes the telescope from Sam's hands, placing it on top of the stand, aiming it straight up above their heads at the North Star. 

Dean sits down cross-legged on the cold ground, patting the spot of dirt next to him for Sam to sit down. He leans forward looking into the eyepiece. His view is blurred dots at first, so he twists the dial around the eyepiece, focusing and zooming in on the picture. He tinkers with the mechanism until the view is incandescent, fist pumping when the stars illuminate, twinkling in front of him. The glowing orbs look so close he could touch them!

"Wow!" Dean gasps. He turns the telescope a few inches down and left so it's pointed right at the Big Dipper.

"Sam look!" Dean exclaims, scooting out of the way. Sam closes one eye and kneels in front of the telescope. 

"They're so bright!!" Sam says excitedly with a happy smile.

"I know! This is the best birthday present ever!"

Sam stares at the stars, turning the telescope a bit to see the expanse of the sky.

"Can I see it again?" Dean asks, "I wanna show you something."

Sam nods enthusiastically, moving back to his spot and watching Dean intently.

Dean focuses the view on Polaris again, then turns the telescope directly east where his special star is located. The sight that befalls him, takes his breath away. The star is so much brighter with the telescope and Dean can see the light flickering brighter every five seconds. Everything about his star is perfect. He thinks he might be falling in love. 

"This is my favorite star," He explains to Sam, moving so Sam can take a look. 

"Didja name it?" Sam asks curiously.

"Nah, not yet. I haven't thought of the perfect name yet and it has to be perfect," Dean replies, leaning back on his hands. 

"It's beautiful, Dean. I can see why it's your favorite," Sam says, grinning with delight. 

A beat passes.

"Dean," Sam says and he sounds worried.

"What's wrong?" Dean asks, jolting up and glancing around frantically looking for some kind of predator lurking in the shadows.

"Is your star supposed to be moving?" Sam asks, turning away from the telescope, eyes wide.

Dean's eyes dart up to the sky and sure enough there is a shooting star flying across the sky. He rushes over to the telescope, mentally praying that Sam is wrong and it's a different star. But no, Sam is right, the spot where his star was is now empty and dark. Dean pulls away from the telescope and stares up at the sky, watching his star arch across the heavens, a flaming tail of stardust trailing behind.

"It's an angel," Dean says suddenly and Sam looks at him like he's crazy.

"No it's not! Angels are in heaven, angels aren't stars," Sam argues.

Dean ignores Sam's retort and watches in awe as the star falls toward the earth, shimmering and sparkling before disappearing past the tree line. Dean bounds to his feet, jumping up and down, straining to try and see past the trees. It's no use, his star is gone. Dean slumps to the ground, defeated. Sam stares at him sadly.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I know the star meant a lot to you," Sam says comfortingly, crawling over to Dean and giving him a bear hug. 

"Let's just go home," Dean mutters, rising to his feet and packing up the telescope without another word.

★☆★

Three hundred miles away a man lays motionless in the dewy grass. Large ebony wings fan out on either side of him, feathers rippling in the slight breeze. He's completely naked and his body glows with a bright whiteness. Remaining sparks fly off his skin, hitting the wet grass and sizzling. He stands to his feet slowly. 

He glances up and around, surveying his surroundings. There is a light off in the distance, shrouded by a wooden cabin. He figures that humans must inhabit the dwelling and will at least know where he is and can give him some direction for his quest. He sets off in the direction of the cabin, stumbling toward the light on shaking legs, falling to his knees a couple of times but managing to continue on despite the mishap. 

He is a few hundred feet from the house when the front door bangs open and a young woman and man rush out. Once the couples sees him, his shining form and expansive wings stretching out on either side of his body, they freeze, clinging to each other in fear.

"Do not be afraid," He says calmly, voice deep, "I come in peace."

The woman and man share a glance, releasing each other and staring at him curiously. 

"What the hell are you?" The woman whispers, taking a hesitant step towards him. 

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord and I need your help."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a multi-chapter fic! I don't have a set date to keep updating it because I am working on other projects right now. But I will update! This idea just popped into my head, and I have no idea where I am going with this. 
> 
> Also, this is a tentative title, I may change it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! <3


End file.
